1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus using a read/write memory means (hereinbelow, referred to as an RAM) as a memory medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of practicing a pronunciation of a foreign language and the like by a conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, a pronunciation of the learner himself is once recorded and then it is reproduced or played back for comparison.
However, to perform the above operations by the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to repeat the operations for (a) recording a voice of himself; (b) rewinding a magnetic tape by a predetermined length; and (c) playing back the magnetic tape, etc. Therefore, there is a drawback such that those operations are troublesome.